<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i won't come here no more by subernabur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521656">i won't come here no more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur'>subernabur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Impostor has regrets, One-Shot, Other, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>promise the next time<br/>that you take my hand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red/Lime (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i won't come here no more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Red stumbled into Communications, the path of blood trailing behind her. She could taste the blood in her mouth, too, her heart racing as she desperately walked over to the radio. She was so close, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She turned on the radio, hearing the static and breathing heavily as she reached for the button to speak. There was a small click as she pressed down on it, holding her bleeding stomach with the other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hello? Is anyone there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red?” The voice came through the radio, and Red cursed to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. No, no, not you. Not now. Please, please, not you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lime,” She said, the hand on her stomach forming into fist before she winced in pain and let it go limp. There was no point in stopping the blood anyways. It wouldn’t be long before the impostor found her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red, what’s going on? Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, everything’s fine.” Red’s voice was as gentle as she could make it, but that didn’t stop her heavy breaths from reaching Lime across the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you’ve been hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Lime.” She said. “Lime, I… I have something important to tell you, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Red?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I love you a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The radio was silent for a few seconds, and Red squeezed her eyes shut, regretting that she had said anything before she heard Lime speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red looked down at the radio, smiling even in the face of certain death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you please tell me what’s wrong, Red?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to worry about. Just… promise me you’ll make it out of here alive, okay? For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until you promise you’ll be there with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lime. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I promise. Now will you please tell me where you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s too dangerous for you. I won’t let you get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lime didn’t respond for a few seconds, and Red could hear the footsteps getting closer, stomping down the hallway and hunting for its prey. Hunting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lime, I love you, okay? It’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay. We’ll make it out of here, together.” Red was lying, she was always an awful liar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Lime’s voice was choking up. They knew she was lying, of course. They always knew. “We’ll make it home, Red. We will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” Red choked out even as Brown walked into the room. “I love you.” She whispered one last time as he walked up to her. “Brown—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut herself off as Brown took her hand off the radio. His face was calm, staring at her with surprisingly gentle eyes. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not,” Red mumbled, and Brown could only nod as he grabbed two sides of her head and twisted it to the side. The crack echoed through the room, as well as the tumble of Red’s body onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even leave the room before he heard the emergency alarm go off. Brown sighed, walking towards the cafeteria and taking his seat. Lime was sobbing at the table, having been the one to press the button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Red?” They called out, eyes wildly glancing around the seated crewmates. “Where is she? Where…?” Brown looked away, hearing the sobs from Lime. “She’s dead… isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that?” White asked, oblivious as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She contacted me privately on the radio, she sounded really badly hurt.” Lime said, putting his helmet on the table and letting the tears fall onto the visor of his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go look for her, then. Maybe she just couldn’t walk? She might still be ok.” White said, though the small spark of Lime’s hope wasn’t nearly enough to stop the crashing wave of sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody split up.” Purple said, standing up. “Lime, come with me.” She said, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him away from the table. Brown watched them go with a grieving expression hidden behind his visor. He was interrupted in his thought by Yellow grabbing him and dragging him away just like Lime in order to search for the dead crewmate. Storage first, then the balcony, then the kitchen, then… Brown lost track, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monotony of it was only interrupted by the meeting alarm yet again, and Yellow and Brown went back to the cafeteria, where Lime was sobbing yet again. Purple was gently rubbing their back, glaring at everyone who took their seats as she did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red was murdered. Their neck was snapped, and they also had stab wounds in their stomach.” Purple provided, their voice shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds passed in silence before Lime finally calmed himself down, raising their head and glaring at Brown. “Red… The last thing Red mentioned was Brown. It was him. It had to be him.” They hissed out, fists clenched on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown didn’t really know what to say. How was he supposed to argue against that, really? Besides, Red was a good person. She didn’t deserve that. Brown did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all voted Brown, of course. Even Brown did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood on the edge of the cliff, looking into what seemed to be eternal darkness, he sighed. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about hiding who he was anymore. He wondered if there really was an afterlife, and if Red was watching this right now. He wondered if Red forgave him. He wondered…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, who cares what he wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody pushed him off the cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just jumped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>